primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval: Anomalies Unleashed
Primeval: Anomalies Unleashed is a first-person video game that takes place during the events of Primeval: Season 2. It casts You as Jake or Jacqueline Hemple, the replacement for Captain Tom Ryan, as an ARC soldier in the employ of James Lester, though you can carry out missions for Oliver Leek as well. Plot Summary Intro: Welcome To the ARC! In the intro, you get to model how your character looks, including gender, hair style, gear and weapons (choose from Dagger, Tranq Pistol, Grenade or Taser). You then meet James Lester in his office, who explains the ARC's mission and announces you as the replacement for Captain Ryan. He explains that Captain Ryan was violently killed by a Future Predator and sarcastically hopes you'll do better. He introduces you to the second-in-command, Leek, who explains your assignment - protect Nick Cutter and his team at any cost. Lester interrupts him and says that Cutter has gone a bit insane, and to report any "odd" behaviour immediately. Level 1: Raptors in a Shopping Mall You are sent to find Stephen, who introduces himself. Cutter then arrives and Stephen introduces him. However, they are obviously at each other's throats, arguing about a woman named Helen. A call comes in, revealing that two security guards at a shopping mall were found dead and that a creature attack is suspected as the cause. You are sent to protect the team with an escort of two privates, but Leek orders you to find and evacuate a cleaner before he gets killed. You then get familiar with the controls by finding out how to get to the bowling alley, where you locate the cleaner. He ignores you and says he knows what he is doing, then escapes. For your efforts, Lester awards you with 5 bonus points and sends you after the team. You eventually locate the team and you are introduced to Connor and Abby, who found the cleaner and are evacuating him. Cutter shows you security footage, revealing the creature is a raptor. However, you are interrupted by screams, and run over to find the cleaner badly wounded by a juvenile raptor and Abby unconscious. Leek orders you to save the cleaner, saying protecting civilian lives is top priority. You can either refuse and go back to the bowling alley where the anomaly has been located, or comply and save the cleaner. If you choose option 1, Connor will call you over to some radios, where you must tune them to FM 87.6. If you do so within the time limit, you receive 5 bonus points. He is excited about how the anomaly seems to be interfering with them. However, you are interrupted when the male raptor arrives in response to the chick's distress calls. The raptor eats the juvenile and you chase it, but it either escapes or kills you depending on what weapon you use. The grenade and taser will stun it and it will flee, but the dagger's range is too short and the tranq dart will miss. You are awarded 5 bonus points and are sent to locate the raptor. If you choose option 2, you will carry the cleaner away. However, he will panic and attack you, trying to stab you with a dagger. If you use the tranq dart or the taser, he will fall unconscious and you can continue. Therefore, for this level, it is best to bring the taser. However, if you use the grenade you will both die and if you use the dagger, either you get fatally stabbed or he does, and if the latter occurs you are fired. While carrying him away, the male raptor attacks and you can either flee with the cleaner, flee without the cleaner or stand and fight. If you stand and fight using the taser, the raptor will attack and kill the cleaner and you will taser the raptor. However, it will kill you before it falls unconscious. If you flee without the cleaner, he will be eaten and you will be fired for abandoning him. If you flee with the cleaner, the raptor will eventually catch up to you. However, the cleaner will pull out a pistol and shoot at it, scaring it away. This confuses you as to where a mall cleaner got a pistol, but Leek warns you not to ask questions. You exit the mall and load the cleaner into a truck, where Leek is waiting. He orders you not to say anything about the cleaner, since if Lester found out that you abandoned the team to save the cleaner, he would be upset. You are then given 10 bonus points and sent to look for the raptor. You discover motorcycle tracks and follow them to find that Cutter and Stephen tranquilized the raptor. All the surviving raptors are being returned through the anomaly. Cutter goes through to return them, but Stephen thinks he is going to stay on the other side and orders you to stand guard. You ask Abby why this is and she explains that Cutter believes the incident in the Permian where Captain Ryan died somehow changed history, erasing a woman named Claudia Brown whom he was very close to. Stephen thinks that Cutter is trying to erase the changes and save Claudia. You then hear noises and go to investigate, only to find another raptor, bigger than the other ones, is trapped in a janitor's closet. It escapes and attacks you, and you have to fend it off with your taser. Your taser is dropped and you attack it with bowling balls and bowling pins, injuring it, and then knock it down with a pool stick. It bites at you, but suddenly a tranquilizer dart hits it in the head. It is revealed Abby shot it, but the anomaly is closing. By the time you arrive, Cutter and Stephen have returned and the male raptor is decapitated. You dispose of the head and go to collect the one you knocked out, but it has disappeared. Levelup 1 You are awarded 20 points for completing the level on top of the bonus points you already received. If you have a grenade, you can upgrade it to either a stun grenade or increase the explosive damage for 5 points. You can upgrade a tranq pistol to either double shot or tranq shotgun for 10 points. Your taser can be upgraded to either handheld or firing (the latter being like the ones used by Evan Cross and the Special Projects team in New World) for 10 points. Finally, your dagger can be upgraded to either stilleto or a pair of throwing knives for 5 points. You also receive a mandatory pistol with bullets. Afterwards, Lester congratulates you but is questioning about the disappearance of the raptor and about the cleaner. He tells you to keep an eye on Leek. After he leaves, Leek warns you not to trust Lester and, while leaving the room, mentions something about Jenny Lewis. Level 2: Dangers in the Fog You are told to expect a new PR whiz, Jenny Lewis, who will deal with the media, as people are asking questions about what happened at the shopping mall. You are present in the main room when Jenny arrives and Cutter is shocked to find she looks exactly like Claudia Brown. Lester tells you to escort Cutter from the room when he makes a scene. He is angry at you and says all soldiers are alike, saying "you're just like Captain Ryan. You could be his clone, soldier boy/girl!" After this, you meet Connor, who tells you that he is using his discovery of the anomalies interfering on FM 87.6 to make a device to detect anomalies and gives you the task of getting five computers online by solving the passwords by answering puzzles related to Connor's interests, such as "NCC-1701" and "Ancient astronaut theory." The computers briefly show an anomaly alert before going offline. Connor is unsure whether it is a real anomaly or a false positive and thinks the signal overloaded the system, saying the first test went better than he'd expected. While Connor tries to restart it, you receive a call revealing that an anomaly has opened in a new building and released prehistoric worms. Leek sends you to the site of the anomaly before the others arrive and you discover that there are three civilians in the building, as well as a pair of firefighters. You are sent to save the firefighters and locate the civilians. You go up the stairs to where the anomaly is located and find the male firefighter, who is dying and gives you his axe before he dies. You get 5 bonus points. You have to fight your way through wave upon wave of Precambrian worms to reach the female firefighter, and every worm killed gives you 1 bonus point. You manage to get her downstairs safely, but a worm briefly grabs her by the hair. Another worm ate your axe, so you have to use a catana to attack the worm (in reference to what happened to Jenny Lewis in Episode 2.2). You put the catana back and escape the building. Three soldiers arrive with tranquilizers to deal with the worms and you recognize one of them as the cleaner. However, he pretends to have no idea who you are. Lester wants you to go help them while Leek wants you to bring the body of the male firefighter downstairs. If you choose to help the cleaner, his soldiers are attacked by the worms and he flees, only to be killed. However, a worm takes you by surprise and kills you. If you take the body, then you receive 5 bonus points, but Leek privately warns you that you're making a big mistake. You become sick after inhaling the noxious Precambrian fumes and return to the ARC for oxygen. After you recover, you confront the cleaner, but Lester arrives and says that you need to calm down. He is suspicious that Cutter is becoming a bad influence on you, but you are adamant that you know what you saw. After you return to the building, the worms have expanded and exploded, but the juveniles attack and eventually force you through the anomaly. On the other side, you find a computer listing several creatures encountered over the course of Season 1 and Season 2, with some including the status "Collected" such as Arthropleura, Scutosaurus, Future Predator and Raptor. If you use the password "I'm a professional. I don't talk," it unlocks details of the Spaghetti Junction from Episode 1.4, revealing it to be located in the Pliocene of South America and it has details on where each anomaly leads. As an Easter egg, one is labelled "Cross Photonics" and another is labelled "333." There is also a background image of the Matrix. This password exists only as an Easter egg and has no practical in-game use. You also find the remains of a mercenary and, on his camera, footage revealing that he, the Cleaner and another mercenary went to collect some of the worms, but the mercenary with the camera was killed and the others fled. A swarm of worms then attack and you are almost killed, but Cutter saves you, dragging you through seconds before the anomaly closes. However, the camera and the computer remain in the past and Cutter is skeptical that they existed. The juvenile worms are all dead and you return to the ARC. Levelup 2 You are awarded 30 points for completing the level on top of your bonus points. You are now given an official shotgun and all your Level 1 weapon(s) are left behind except one. If you choose the taser, you will receive the shotgun taser from New World. If you choose the grenade, you get a grenade launcher with extremely limited range. If you choose the tranquilizer, you get a tranq shotgun with better range and precision. If you choose the dagger, you get a shortsword. You can no longer upgrade your secondary weapons. You can use your points to upgrade either range on your shotgun, size and power or better aim. Afterwards, Lester congratulates you but remains skeptical about the computer and camera and the mysterious cleaner, saying that he could fire you if you are starting to "buy into Cutter's rambling." He then tells you to go take a look at the Anomaly Detection Device in the main room. Level 3: Eye of the Tiger You arrive to find Connor demonstrating the device. Unfortunately, it appears not to work, as Leek has just been informed of a creature attack and no actual anomalies have been detected. You are about to go into the field, but Connor has you run a full-scale test of the detector. You receive 5 bonus points for this. There is nothing wrong with the detector. You are then sent out into the field to deal with the incursion. Abby tells you that it appears to have been a big cat that killed a paintballer at an amusement park. Connor is adamant that there is nothing wrong with the device and the others theorize that a man known for illegally importing lions, Mr. West, is responsible for the incident. Connor wants you to search the paintballing arena for an anomaly with a handheld detector, though Stephen gives you a handheld radio instead, since if something is wrong with the detectors, the radio should work unless the incident at the shopping mall was a fluke. You search the forest and find no anomalies or creatures, but you encounter a woman named Valerie, who seems distressed about the whole incident. She tells you that she highly doubts there is anything there, though she seems to be lying. You also encounter Peter Campbell, who tells you that there are no big cats in Blue Sky Park and tells you that if you don't clear out he'll call the police. He also slaps a "Blue Sky Parks" sticker on your uniform and tells you to "Keep smiling!" You hear noises and get shot at by an unknown assailant, though it turns out to just be a paintballer who didn't hear the evacuation notice. You escort him back to the park. You receive 10 bonus points for this and you later find Connor and tell him that there are no anomalies in the arena. He is upset as he accidentally shot at Peter Campbell when he was wearing a lion suit, though he claims it could have happened to anybody. He begs you to let him have a pistol, but you refuse. Later, Leek sends you a message requesting that you don't kill the creature, whatever it turns out to be, and bring it to the ARC, as he is curious about it and wants to run some tests. At night, you are sent to patrol along with the team using infrared goggles. Stephen goes off to transport Valerie to safety when she unexpectedly appears. Cutter wants you to follow him as he is suspicious of Stephen. You can either stay behind and ignore Cutter or do as he says. If you stay behind, you catch a heat signature and follow it, discovering it is the creature dragging a dead body. You shoot at it, but it becomes angry. You try to escape, but the creature has better night vision than you and jumps you. You can either shoot it or throw a rock at it. The shot kills it, but the body lands on you and the long teeth stab into your chest, mortally wounding you. If you throw a rock, it only irritates it and it lunges forward and kills you. If you decide to follow Stephen, there is a scream and his car stops and he gets out, followed by Valerie who mutters under her breath, "Please, Sheba. Why won't you come home?" You follow her to a train station, where the creature has just killed Peter Campbell. Valerie startles it and it flees. You run off to follow it and it attacks, pinning you against a tree. You shoot at it and nick it in the leg, causing it to panic and flee. However, it is obvious the creature is a Sabre-toothed Cat. The next day, you report your findings to Cutter, who is unsure how to handle Valerie's suspicious behaviour but decides not to let on and recommends you don't tell anyone, as he is unsure who to trust. He also praises you for finding out what Stephen was doing and you receive 5 bonus points. You are scouting the area as the team builds traps for the Sabre-tooth, but it comes from behind, surprising you. You shoot at it, but you miss and it bowls you over, knocking you against a tree and knocking you unconscious. It is about to eat you, but it hears the sound of Abby on the JCB and goes to investigate. By the time you recover, the cat has fled. Cutter reports finding a body while digging the pit. Lester wants you to investigate the body, but Cutter says he knows where the Sabre-tooth went and wants you to find it and deal with it, permanently if necessary. If you choose to investigate the body, you climb into the pit and find a wallet belonging to Valerie. You go to confront her as she returns to her house, but she shoots you with a tranquilizer and releases the Sabre-tooth to kill you. If you go to find the Sabre-tooth, you follow it into the park, where you fire shots into the air to frighten away the guests. The Sabre-tooth leaps onto the roller-coaster and you follow it, being forced to jump between cars and fire at it. At one point, it pins you down and is about to eat you, but the roller-coaster goes upside down and it falls off. You fire a round at the stunned cat and startle it, causing it to limp away. You tail it to the carpark, where Valerie's car and the Sabre-tooth are gone. Cutter finds Valerie's wallet near the body and you realize she is keeping the Sabre-tooth. You want to search her house for clues, but Cutter decides to go instead. You receive 15 bonus points for your actions at the park. Lester wants you to follow Cutter, but Abby says they have located Valerie's truck and they are pursuing. If you follow Cutter, he will become annoyed and threaten you with a shovel. You can leave now and join Abby and the others (albeit a little late), but if you decide to keep following Cutter he will whack you with the shovel. When you awaken, the Sabre-tooth is chasing Cutter off the edge of the house. You can intervene (in which case you will be devoured) or hang back. If you avoid the confrontation, you will be fired for failing to save a civilian life. If you join Abby and the others, you will chase down the car, only to find Valerie isn't in it. You realize Cutter is in danger and speed for the house to witness the Sabre-tooth attacking Cutter and killing Valerie. If you shoot at it, it will be aggravated and charge forward. The other soldiers will kill it, but it will still slam you into the car's windshield and the broken glass will kill you. If you don't fire, Abby will tranquilize it and it will fall. Stephen will go to comfort Cutter while you load the Sabre-tooth into a car. Leek thanks you and transports the creature away. Levelup 3 You receive either a range, power or speed update for your main shotgun. This same formula is applied to all levelups from this moment forward. Lester tells you that the Sabre-tooth is dead and says he still doubts Connor's detector works. Just then, the detector goes off, and Lester sends you away to deal with the incursion. Level 4: TBA This level takes place between Episode 1.3 and 1.4 and deals with the anomaly reported at the very end of Episode 1.3. It takes place on the Isle of Mann. To be continued Category:Video Games